Gas plasma generation is widely used in a variety of integrated circuit (IC) fabrication processes, including plasma etching, plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), and plasma sputter deposition applications. Generally, plasmas are produced within a process chamber by introducing a process gas into the chamber and then directing electrical energy into the chamber for creating an electrical field therein. The electrical field creates an electron flow within the chamber which ionizes individual gas atoms and molecules by transferring kinetic energy through individual electron-gas molecule collisions. The electrons are accelerated within the electric field, producing efficient ionization. The ionized particles of the gas and free electrons collectively form what is referred to as a gas plasma or discharge. The plasma may exist at various ionization levels from 10.sup.-6 up to fully ionized plasma (based on the fraction of ionized particles with respect to the total number of particles).
The plasma particles will generally be positively charged, and are commonly utilized for etching a surface of a substrate within the chamber or depositing a layer of material onto such a substrate. Within an etching process, the substrate may be negatively biased such that the positive plasma particles are attracted to the substrate surface to bombard the surface and thus remove surface particles or etch the substrate. In a sputter deposition process, a target may be positioned within the chamber opposite the substrate. The target is then biased so that plasma particles bombard the target and dislodge, or "sputter," target particles therefrom. The sputtered target particles then deposit upon the substrate to form a material layer on an exposed surface thereof. In a plasma enhanced CVD process, the electrically neutral, active, radicals form a deposited layer on exposed surfaces.
Generally, there are various different ways of producing a plasma within a process chamber. For example, a pair of opposing electrodes might be oriented within the chamber to capacitatively couple energy to the plasma. A microwave resonant chamber utilizing ultra-high frequency microwave fields might also be utilized. Electron cyclotron resonance (ECR) devices, on the other hand, use controlled magnetic fields in conjunction with microwave energy to induce circular electron flow within a process gas to create and sustain a plasma. Inductive coupling processes are also popular, and are particularly desirable for their capability of producing a high-density plasma. Inductively coupled plasmas (ICP) generally utilize a shaped coil or antenna positioned with respect to the processing chamber to inductively couple energy into the processing chamber and thus create and sustain a plasma therein.
For example, in one particular design for an inductively coupled plasma (ICP) system, an inductive coil or antenna is positioned proximate the top portion of the chamber to create a plasma within the chamber. More specifically, the antenna is positioned on one side of a dielectric plate or window at the top of the processing chamber, and electrical energy from the antenna is coupled through the dielectric window and into the plasma. One such design is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,521 which is commonly owned with the present application.
In an alternative ICP processing system, a helical or solenoidalshaped coil is wound around the outside of a sidewall portion of the processing chamber to inductively couple energy to the plasma through the chamber sidewall, rather than through the top of the chamber. In such a system, a portion of the chamber sidewall is fabricated from a dielectric material through which the inductively coupled energy may pass. One suitable dielectric material for a window or chamber sidewall is quartz. Various ICP systems are known and utilized in the art, as evidenced by various issued patents directed to particular ICP details, such as plasma uniformity, RF matching, and the performance characteristics of the antennas or other inductive elements.
The geometry of an ICP system is a significant factor in determining both the plasma density and uniformity, and ultimately, the processing uniformity over the area of the substrate. For today's processes, it is desirable to produce a uniform, high-density plasma, over a significantly large area so that large substrate sizes might be accommodated. For example, manufacturing of today's ultra large-scale integrated (ULSI) circuits requires a dense, uniform plasma over large substrates having diameters of approximately 200 mm.
More specifically, in an ICP system, the plasma is excited by heating or exciting electrons in the plasma region of the processing chamber. The inductive currents which heat the plasma electrons are derived from oscillating magnetic fields which are produced proximate the inside of the dielectric window or sidewall by RF currents within the inductive antenna or coil. The spatial distribution of those magnetic fields is a function of the sum of the individual magnetic fields produced by each portion or segment of the antenna or coil conductor. Therefore, the geometry of the inductive antenna or coil significantly determines the spatial distribution of the plasma, and particularly the spatial distribution and uniformity of the plasma ion density within the process chamber. As one example, an antenna having an `S` shape, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,975, establishes a significant ion density in the central area of the antenna. At higher RF power levels, the outer portions of the antenna will also contribute significantly to plasma ionization. While a significant advantage of an ICP system utilizing such an antenna is the linearity of the system with respect to the power delivered to the antenna and also the radius of the process chamber, and while the current ICP systems and antenna designs utilized therein have provided sufficient plasma generation, such systems still have certain drawbacks.
For example, within the confines of existing ICP systems and antenna configurations, it is difficult to scale the process chamber to a larger size for handling larger substrates without significantly increasing the dimensions of the antenna or coil. An ICP antenna with a larger footprint must be accommodated with expensive modification to the processing system. Furthermore, larger antennas and their associated plasmas exhibit greater sensitivity to process parameters within the chamber. For example, the plasma process, such as an etch or deposition process, becomes more sensitive to process parameters such as the substrate-to-target distance within a sputtering system, the target material within a sputtering system, the pressure within the process chamber, and the height and width configuration of the chamber.
Furthermore, current ICP systems utilizing planar spiral antennas have exhibited asymmetry wherein the distribution of the plasma is not aligned with the central axis of the chamber. Such plasma asymmetry degrades the uniformity of the plasma and the uniformity of the deposition or etch process, thereby affecting the overall system efficiency. Still further, planar antennas may exhibit a ring or doughnut-shaped plasma for one process and corresponding set of parameters, while creating a centrally peaked plasma for another process and other parameters. Accordingly, the plasma shape and uniformity is not consistent within such ICP systems and will be process dependent. Therefore, the overall IC fabrication process will not be consistent from one plasma process to another plasma process.
Another drawback with planar antenna systems utilizing an S-shaped antenna or coil, is that the outer portions of the coil marginally affect the plasmas created by the central region of the coil, thus giving an azimuthal dependence within the plasma, and a corresponding azimuthal dependence in the etched or deposited films on the substrate. That is, along one axis of the plane defined by the coil, the plasma will have a different uniformity and density than along another planar axis of the coil.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to overcome drawbacks in the prior art and provide a plasma processing system, and particularly an ICP system, in which a dense, uniform plasma is created.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a uniform plasma which is less dependent upon the size and shape of the process chamber than current plasma processing systems.
It is still another objective to provide a plasma which is symmetrical in the processing chamber.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a uniform, dense plasma over a large area, such as an area sufficient to handle a 200 mm wafer, while maintaining a compact and inexpensive design of the inductive coil or antenna.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide consistent plasma generation and thereby provide consistent processes, such as etch processes and deposition processes, which are less dependent upon process parameters, such as pressure and/or chamber geometry or size.
These and other objectives will become more readily apparent from the description of the invention set forth below.